


Informational Chapter

by Acaciarose_Wyngate



Series: A Star Wars Rewrite [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M-preg mentioned, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaciarose_Wyngate/pseuds/Acaciarose_Wyngate
Summary: This contains the Royal Families of the Aurelian Planetary Star System, and their relationship to each other,  as well as a timeline of how the events of this story fit together.  So far there are five chapters, of which 3 are complete, the fourth and fifth in the works.





	Informational Chapter

THE ROYAL HOUSES OF THE AURELIAN PLANETARY STAR SYSTEM

ROYAL HOUSE OF AURELIA

SURNAME

POTTER

HIGH KING : JAMES POTTER 56

HIGH QUEEN : LILY DURIN-POTTER 53

THE CHILDREN

CROWN PRINCE : ALEKSANDER 34

PRINCE ROYAL : SIMON 32

PRINCESS OF THE REALM : CAELYN 29

PRINCE OF THE REALM : ADREIAN 26

PRINCE OF THE REALM : BRAEDEN 23

PRINCE OF THE REALM : BRANDEN 23

PRINCE OF THE REALM : HADRIAN 20

PRINCE OF THE REALM : Roark 14

ROYAL HOUSE OF EREBOR

SURNAME

DURIN

KING: THORIN 44

QUEEN : CORINA DEAD 42

KINGS CONSORT : BILBO BAGGINS-DURIN

THE CHILDREN

CROWN PRINCE : FILI 24

PRINCE ROYAL : KILI 19

ROYAL HOUSE OF CALDONIA

SURNAME

POTTER

KING : VALERIAN DEAD 50

KINGS CONSORT : DAEMON DEAD 47

THE CHILDREN

KING : ETHAN 31

CROWN PRINCESS : ARIELLA 29

PRINCE ROYAL : AIDAN 25

PRINCE : JACEN 20

ROYAL HOUSE OF CALSERES

SURNAME

LESTRANGE

KING : CORVUS 55

QUEEN : ILEANA 1 st DEAD 50

QUEEN : FIONA 57

THE CHILDREN

CROWN PRINCE : CHRISTIAN 34

PRINCESS : CLAUDETTE 31

PRINCE ROYAL : RODOLPHUS 29

PRINCE : SYLVESTER 27

PRINCESS : HELENE 25

PRINCE : RABASTAN 23

PRINCE : CAMERON 20

ROYAL HOUSE OF TRILLIUM

SURNAME

LESTRANGE

KING : DANYEL DEAD 50

QUEEN : MIKAELA DEAD 45

THE CHILDREN

KING : SEBASTIEN 26

CROWN PRINCE : GABRIEL 24

PRINCE ROYAL : RAPHAEL 22

ROYAL HOUSE OF ELENDIA

SURNAME

GREYDON

KING : DEVLIN DEAD 49

QUEEN : ROSALIA DEAD 47

THE CHILDREN

KING : ROHAN 28

CROWN PRINCE : BRADY 25

PRINCE ROYAL : KAEDEN 22

PRINCE : COLTEN 22

PRINCE : JAEDEN 22

FULL NAMES

ALEKSANDER SHAYNE

SIMON CONNOR

CAELYN ROSE

ADREIAN JORDAN

BRAEDEN LUCAS

BRANDEN FLYNN

HADRIAN JAMES

ROARK KILLIAN

FILI SAXTON

KILI ARCHER

CHRISTIAN MICHAEL

RODOLPHUS CORVUS

RABASTAN HUNTER

CAMERON NATHANIAL

SEBASTIEN ORION

GABRIEL TAYLOR

RAPHAEL LYSANDER

ETHAN NICHOLAS

ARIELLA MIHELLE

AIDAN PAXTON

JACEN DESMOND

ROHAN VALERIAN

BRADY TYLER

KAEDEN TREVOR

COLTEN RHYS

JAEDEN ALLYN

THE JEWELS OF EACH ROYAL HOUSE

AURELIA : BLUE AND WHITE SAPHIRES

EREBOR : OPAL 

TRILLIUM : EMERALD

CALDONIA : TOPAZ'S

CALSERES : AMETHYST

ELENDIA : RUBY

GUARDIAN'S OF THE AURELIAN ROYAL FAMILY

SIRIUS : JAMES

REMUS : LILY

MAVERICK : ALEKSANDER

RAIDEN : SIMON

BLADE : CAELYN

KARTIEL : ADREIAN

TAURIL : BRAEDEN

BLAIZE : BRANDEN

FALCON : HADRIAN

DANTE : ROARK

COLTEN : ROARK

DANTE : CORVUS

DWALIN : THORIN

NORI : BILBO

TAURIEL : KILI

BOFUR : FILI

HEART AND SOUL-MATED BONDS

JAMES TO LILY

CORVUS TO ILEANA

ROHAN TO QUINN

CHRISTIAN TO CAELYN

ADREIAN TO CAMERON

ADREIAN TO RAPHAEL RARE 2ND BONDING AFTER FIRST DIES.

HADRIAN TO RABASTAN

ROARK TO RODOLPHUS

ROARK & RODOLPHUS TO COLTEN {VERY RARE 3 WAY BONDING}

JACEN TO JAEDEN

KAEDEN TO FALCON

BRADY TO BRAEDEN

ETHAN TO GABRIEL

ALEKSANDER TO MAVERICK

AIDAN TO SEBASTIEN

FILI TO KIANA

BRANDEN TO WILLIAM {BILL}

KILI TO CHARLES {CHARLIE}

VALERIAN TO DAEMON

DANYEL TO MIKAELA

DEVLIN TO ROSALIA

TIMELINE OF EVENTS

14 : ROARK'S BIRTHDAY; BETROTHAL TO RODOLPHUS

14 & 2 months : HADRIAN'S MARRIAGE TO RABASTAN. 

14 1/2 : VADER COMES TO AURELIA. PARENTS AND FAMILY MURDERED BY ORDER OF THE EMPEROR.

16 : CAMERON AND ROARK UNDERGO THE SURGERY THAT ALLOWS THEM TO HAVE CHILDREN; ADREIAN MARRIES CAMERON; 

16 1/2: ROARK MARRIES RODOLPHUS.

17 : RODOLPHUS AND CAMERON SENT TO TRILLIUM, ARE BELIEVED TO HAVE BEEN KILLED IN AN EXPLOSION. ROARK DISCOVERS HE IS PREGNANT JUST BEFORE RODOLPHUS LEAVES. LATER GIVES BIRTH TO A SON, CORVUS JAMES. HADRIAN AND RABASTAN ARE SENT TO AURELIA TO QUELL THE RUMORS OF REBELLION LED BY AN UNKNOWN SCOURCE.

20 : ROARK AND COLTEN STEAL THE PLANS TO THE DEATH STAR AND PASS THEM ON TO LEIA. ADREIAN DISAPPEARS. HADRIAN AND RABASTAN DISAPPEAR. ROARK DISCOVERS RODOLPHUS IS ALIVE ON YAVEN FOUR AND THAT CAMERON WAS KILLED. THE DEATH STAR IS DESTOYED. ROARK AND RODOLPHUS MARRY COLTEN AND FINALLY COMPLETE THE DESTINED, RARE THREE WAY BOND.

23 : HADRIAN BREAKS HIS SILENCE TO FINALLY CONTACT ROARK. PLANS ARE MADE TO RETURN TO EREBOR WHERE HADRIAN AND RABASTAN ARE IN HIDING. VADER FINDS THEM ON HOTH AND ATTACKS. A SURPRISE AWAITS THEM ALL ON EREBOR. PLANS ARE MADE TO FREE THE AURELIAN STAR SYSTEM FROM THE EMPERORS HOLD. FINALLY, HADRIAN AND ROARK WILL FACE THE DARKEST LORD EVER KNOWN, LORD VOLDEMORT, BUT ALL IS NOT AS IT SEEMS THERE AS THEY FIND OUT.

25 : WORD IS SENT OUT OF A SECOND DEATH STAR. THEY MEET UP WITH THE REBEL FLEET, THE MILITARY MIGHT OF THE AURELIAN STAR SYSTEN BEHIND THEM. LUKE, AND ROARK WILL FACE THE EMPEROR.


End file.
